Movie night
by dreamygirl1796
Summary: As the title says, it's a movie night and for Tony it is the best opportunity ever to do something that he wanted to do since long,Read out to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Happy New Year to everyone, am back with another cute story, so hope you guys like it! Oh by the way in this story Millicent is Rhodey 's girlfriend, she is actually Pepper's childhood friend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IMAA**

"Tony!" Called Pepper, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing, give me just a sec" said Pepper

"Tony am waiting for you!" she said in flirt tone.

That night Tony were at Pepper's place .It was the movie night, Rhodey couldn't come as Millicent got ill and he had to look after her as her parents were gone on vacation.

"Pep, have you already selected the movie?"

"Yup! A horror movie and an extremely romantic movie! She beamed with happiness, as always her eyes would shine brightly when she gets excited, Tony could easily be drown in her marvelous chocolate eyes.

"Tony! Tony!" swaying her hands in front of him.

"Yeah" respond as he regains his senses, a light blush formed on his cheeks.

"Where were you lost?" she asked.

"Nowhere" he simply said.

"Are you blushing," she asked with a smile, which then turned into a mischievous smile.

"No, I'm not; it's just its hot here!"

"Seriously, tony? We are in winter!" she said.

"I...uh...Mm...I, let's watch the movie please." He said nervously.

Tony was no more oblivious to his feelings for Pepper. After that kiss on the cheek that Tony gave her after the invasion, he had decided to declare his feelings for Pepper properly and now that he had got the opportunity of being alone with her, he had decided to declare his love but for a genius like him, it is very difficult. "Come on tony, you can do it, just tell her how you feel for her, what does she means for you, how much you love her, yeah it's easy, come on." He thought.

"Uh…pep',

"Yeah"' she replies as she was setting her comfortable on the couch. She had set everything; popcorn, blankets and drinks.

"I … uh… um I need to…"

"Yeah, tony", as she was getting impatient, deep inside in her heart she hoped that Tony would confess his feeling for her.

"I need to,I… I need to …Go to the bathroom" with that he left as quick as he could.

"You are driving me crazy tony, why is that so difficult for you to say those three words to me" she said sadly.

Back to tony, "Damn you, stark, come on you can do it, seriously it would be more easier for me to beat up villains than to tell pepper about my feelings! Ok, am gonna do it, it's now or ever". He said with a determine tone.

**So how was it? Was it good? Please review and tell me what your thoughts about it are. Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally you came! I thought you would spend the whole night in the bathroom!" Pepper giggled.

Tony let out a nervous smile, having nothing to say. Although Pepper was disappointed, she try to put on a smile, then both sat and started to watch the movie while eating their popcorn silently when.. "Oh no, no, no don't go there you stupid girl that creature is waiting for you!Oh NO, there it is AAAAAHHH… I don't want to see this..." she screamed and then hid her face in Tony's chest. "If I knew she have would react this way when watching horror movies, i would have make her watch that every time we have had a movie night." He thought with a smirk.

He then surrounds Pepper in his strong arms, "it's ok pep, and we can just change the movie if you want".

"No! I mean yes, if you want to" she said in embarrassment.

"Pep, if you are scare of horror movies, why did you choose it?"

"Because I…I wanted to overcome my fear, guess that didn't work" she said in a low voice.

"What! You did that just to overcome your fear, I think it's very brave of you." He said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, but it didn't work, I am more scared now, I thought that I will be able to watch it as you are with me. I always feel secured when you are around me a…"she then realized that she said more than she should, her eyes grew big, "oh my god what I have done, I have to think of something" she thought.

"Uh pep, I need to tell you something," Said Tony while taking her hand in his.

He took a deep breath, "Pep, I think that…no…I have always known it but I have not realized it, maybe because I am the most oblivious guy in the whole world," which made Pepper smile.

"I have realized that I don't really like you but in fact I'm in love in you. Through every up and every down, you have always been around. For good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You have even made me rise when I fall, I really fell you. Patricia Potts you are the most amazingly, an outstanding wonderful girl that I have ever known. Accept my heart that have ever beat for other than you, will you become my girlfriend?" He then look in Pepper's eyes to find his answer.

As for Pepper, she was so shocked by the proposal of Tony that she was left speechless for the first time. She kept staring at Tony, her heart was beating so fast, she replayed all the words that Tony said to her in her head and felt like to be in a dream, she had waited to that moment for so long and now she nothing is coming out of her mouth.

"T…tony, I… I… I…yes" that's all that came from her mouth. In the meantime, Tony was worried about Pepper's answer, her face was emotionless but when he heard her answer, he felt relieved and smile.

"Did I just made THE Pepper Potts speechless?" he said with a smirk.

"No, it's just I never expect that you…would…huh just let it be, tony you meanie stop teasing me." Pepper was blushing so hard that her cheek and nose became as red as her then got up to escape from being more embarrassed but Tony grabbed her hand and pull her in a hug and whispered I her ear, I love you pep, I love so much."

Pepper shivered from his touch and finally responded, "I love you too tony. "Finally she said it, his ears was so desperate to hear those three magical words, and it became so natural for him to raise pepper's chin and make her look in his eyes and asks her, "pep can I kiss you" and she nodded, then slowly he came closer and more closer and finally their lips touched. At first it was gentle and then it became more passionate, which would have last longer if Rhodey had not choose that moment to call Tony!

Later in the night, pepper and tony in each other arms watching a romantic movie.  
>"I love you" said tony.<br>"love you too" and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"By the way tony, wasn't that from titanic that line?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess" And both started to laugh.

**HI! sorry for the long wait,actually because of school i was kinda busy, so how was it? please review**


End file.
